


Invitas Tangere

by aldiara



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Adam tries to keep in touch with his shitty parents and Ronan is not best pleased.





	Invitas Tangere

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2018](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

“I don’t know why you bother,” Ronan comments, sounding annoyed, as Adam stuffs the letter into an envelope. 

Adam shrugs. “She doesn’t do email.”

“Not what I meant, Parrish.” Ronan’s shoulders are hunched, the charcoal of his tattoos somehow drawing his skin tighter around himself. Adam recognises his anger; remembering the crimson flash of pain across his head that took the sound from his left ear, he even feels some of it himself. It’s understandable anger but it is useless; it belongs to an aborted timeline, where at the destination of that letter, there is anything other than stale disappointment.

***

Ronan’s hands are shoved into his pockets because there are things he wants to do that are impossible, even for a dream thief: to undo what has been done, to offer protection that is unwanted ( _no, more than that, Lynch_ , he tells himself, _fucking offensive_ ). To pull spells and contraptions from his dreams that can change the past. He is not touching Adam because he knows right now touch is complicated; it has to come from Adam.

When it does – Adam’s hand warm and strong on his nape – he closes his eyes and sighs, and the black anger floats away.


End file.
